What If?
by indus insanity
Summary: Miles Edgeworth contemplates what his life would have been like if the DL-6 incident never happened. Spoilers :o


Oh yeah, I totally don't own ace attorney or the characters /3

What if..?

Miles Edgeworth sat at his desk. He'd finished the paper work and found himself struggling to find anything interesting to do. He opened the desk draw and took out an old photo of him and his father. He wondered what his life would be like if his mentor didn't kill his dad. Perhaps he would have stayed in school with Phoenix and Larry. Maybe they would have been best friends for years. Miles thought about this for a while. His life with Manfred von Karma had been an unforgiving one. He stayed in and studied how to be a prosecutor with such conviction, he didn't have time for friends. Everyone was simply a rival – at least, that's how Manfred had taught him.

Maybe he would have some sort of sexuality, and some degree of love for another. Courtesy of von Karma, Miles never had a girlfriend. Instead, he was some asexual being, with no real sex drive for the opposite or same sex. Maybe he would have had a steady girlfriend, or even be married now. What if he turned into a lady's man like Larry Butz?

"Oh dear God," Miles thought to himself, shuddering. He wanted that idea permanently erased from his mind. "Please let me not have turned out like Larry..."

What if he had never become a prosecutor? Or even a lawyer? Who's to say Gregory Edgeworth would have pushed him into a career in law? What if he honed in on his musical abilities? Miles was able to play the violin and the piano beautifully. Maybe in his teenage years, he would have picked up the guitar. The thought of himself being a long haired, unkempt rock-star wannabe made him chuckle. Maybe he would have formed a metal band with Phoenix Wright. He would have changed his name, of course. Miles Edgeworth hardly has an awesome sounding ring to it. He pictured crowds of women, screaming his name. Albeit, he didn't know what alias he would pick, should he ever get a chance to be a musician.

Miles Edgeworth found himself smiling at these inane thoughts.

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

The sound of Franziska's whip brought him back to reality. In the far distance, he heard her shout at Detective Gumshoe. The thought occurred to him, that if KG-8 had never happened, perhaps he never would have known Franziska von Karma, or even Dick Gumshoe. As much as he thought Gumshoe was a fool, he couldn't deny that he had been one of the most faithful people to him throughout his career in law. Miles Edgeworth didn't show it, but he admired this quality about Gumshoe. He'd never admit it of course. He was to be feared, a so –called 'Demon Prosecutor'. Feelings were for the weak. He'd picked that up off of Manfred, of course. He doubted his mentor's teaching on this. Feelings are human after all. If he was devoid of feelings then what was he? Some sort of robot? He felt the things he needed to feel – joy, resentment, happiness, sadness – he just didn't quite know how to show them. Franziska was still yet to learn any other emotion apart from rage.

What if Miles hadn't met Franziska? Would she be the same as she is now? Maybe she wouldn't be, if she didn't have a rival. Manfred would still have taught her to be cold, but maybe she wouldn't be cold to everyone. What if she was worse? If she was even more whip-happy, he didn't think even he would like her. He did like her in all honesty, although he didn't like her attitude to prosecute everyone, even the people she knew to be innocent. He wished she'd be a little kinder to everyone, grown up as a normal child, in a normal family. But she was a von Karma. She accepted nothing but perfection, and he hated that. What if his dad adopted Franziska instead? Maybe she would have turned out to be a beautiful woman with compassion. Not that he didn't think she was beautiful, of course.

Miles Edgeworth thought for a while. There would be many events that may not have happened if he had not become a disciple of von Karma. The most important one, he thought, was Phoenix not meeting Maya. Phoenix still might've been defended by Mia Fey, but he had no need to pursue a career in law to find Miles if he was right by his side the whole time. Miles shook his head. Maya meant a lot to Phoenix, he could tell. He wouldn't want to separate them, ever. Miles knew that the pair were probably destined to be together. He felt like Pearl so much at that moment in time. A thought crept into his mind of himself dressed up in the acolyte robes, blushing like Pearl did every time she thought of the "special someone's". As much as Wright could deny it, the wave of sheer panic that had consumed him during Matt Engarde's trial was noticed by all, especially Miles. Watching Maya and Phoenix launch into a hug after Engarde had been sentenced guilty, he felt the wave of love between the two, and with Pearl hugging them too; he felt that they looked like a family.

Miles Edgeworth reflected on his life so far. His nightmares about being his father's murderer, his life as a von Karma, and his rivalry with Phoenix Wright. These events had shaped his life, not necessarily in good ways. There were many things he wanted to change, but this was inevitable, and with that, he took one last look at his photograph – a happy picture of an eight year old with his daddy, the sun shining, and smiles all around – and placed it on his desk, so he could reflect on what was, and what could have been.


End file.
